Typical electrochemical devices comprise multiple electrically active layers such as an anode, cathode, electrolyte, substrate, current collectors, etc. Some layers, such as, for example, an anode layer comprising lithium, are comprised of materials that are very environmentally sensitive. The substrate may, for example, not be a separate battery element but instead be provided by a semiconducting surface or onto a conductive or insulating packaging surface of a semiconductor device to which the battery is attached. Such batteries require an encapsulation to protect such environmentally sensitive material. Some schemes encapsulate the sensitive layers of electrochemical devices, such as encapsulation with gold foil. Other schemes encapsulate the device with pouch, for example, made of metal and plastic, that seals around the perimeter of the device.